Need to Love You
by MorrieBiscuits
Summary: Requested, One Shot. Falco/Katt. Sometimes, you just have to be persistent. Katt visits Falco in the hospital, and it goes a way neither of them probably expecting.


Star Fox : Need to Love You

By Katie "Morrie-chan" McNicholas

((Star Fox is © Nintendo))

For Kit-Airheart

Katt Monroe was both Falco Lombardi's dream girl and worst nightmare. Somehow, the little kitten who used to follow him around and lean on him, totally unable to fend for herself, had grown up to become an independent, self-reliant cat who could even give him a run for his money if she were mad enough. And these days, it seemed that he was doing just enough.

Standing before him in an old, worn brown jacket that was once his, Katt's blue eyes seemed to be digging into his soul, piercing and burning all at once. On the bright said, she was still beautiful while doing it, or at least Falco thought so. He hated to admit it, but she was gorgeous when she was angry, especially when it was at him.

Falco wasn't looking at his best himself, however. His left arm was in a sling, his right eye covered in gauze that was wrapped around his head. Once again, Falco had gotten in over his head during an on-foot mission. He wasn't as good as Fox, or even Krystal when it came to on-foot missions, but he didn't really have any excuse. At least, not one that Katt would tear him apart for giving him; especially since he did this more then she'd like.

"Well, here we are again. You get hurt, I nearly have a heart attack when Fox calls and tells me, I come to see you...I think I might be getting too used to this. What part of being careful and not getting in over your head do you not get, Falco? I'm getting sick of yelling at you for almost getting yourself killed." Katt muttered, crossing her arms. Falco sighed deeply, his non-injured arm raising to the back of his head. "I know. I-I'm sorry for makin' you worry, Katt." he murmured.

Katt huffed, despite the tinge of pain she felt in her chest. 'You're a big girl, Katt. Falco's seen you cry enough when you were kids. He doesn't need to see you cry now.' she thought to herself.

Falco looked up at her, his free eye bloodshot from the ordeal. 'Why? Why the hell does she put up with me? Haven't I put the girl through enough?' he thought, his head heavy but not nearly as heavy as his heart felt.

Falco had pushed her away once in the past; before joining Star Fox. In fact, years later when Fox did more or less the same to Krystal, the similarities to what he did to Katt were enough to make him almost _kill_ Fox. Falco didn't want to put Katt through that again, because he knew how much it hurt; he didn't want to see that look in her eyes again, the look of hurt, confusion, betrayal, anger.

Katt might not come back to him this time. And deep down, he knew that he needed her—no, loved her even. Falco sighed again, knowing that maybe he needed to express his feelings to Katt.

"Katt, sit." he spoke, patting a spot on the hospital bed. The feline was a little apprehensive of the avian's intentions, but she sat next to him despite her suspicions. Her hear was beating rapidly already.

Falco's good hand gripped one of Katt's, their eyes met momentarily. Suddenly, the years they'd known each other seemed to flash in Katt's head, from the day she met him when they were still young children, to now. She sighed deeply, hoping that she wouldn't have to walk out of his life.

"Katt, you and I...we've been...well, not really together, but...we've been _orbiting_ around each other, let's just say." Katt chuckled at Falco's wording of their situation, which cut him off. When she stopped, she noticed that he was smiling along with her. "Sorry. Go on." she piped, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"...how many years have we known each other? And with all the times that I've pushed you away, fought you off...you always come back to me, no matter how bad things were between the two of us." he spoke, his voice seeming more vulnerability that only she would ever hear. "I've never asked why, since I already knew...know, how you feel about me. You've told me countless times."

Katt nodded, but stopped herself from saying what she was thinking. She instead chuckled a little more and spoke gently "Falco, babe, get to the point." Falco smirked, she was always a little impatient. They both were.

Falco suddenly pulled Katt to him; the next thing she realized, he had both arms (yes, the broken one too) around her shoulders, holding her to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist in response, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Of course, she took advantage of the closeness, because this kind of thing wasn't something that Falco would let her do a lot. The fact that he was the one who initiated the hug made it just that much more special.

"I...I love you, Katt. I always have." he whispered to her. Katt smiled, tightening her hold on him as tears once again threatened to come out of her blue eyes. "...what took you so long to say that?" she muttered jokingly, "I've known you for what, 13 years?"

Falco scoffed, rolling his eyes. "At least I said it." he responded sarcastically. Katt leaned up at looked Falco dead in the eye. "Shut up." she spoke, then pressed her lips against his beak. It wasn't the most comfortable kiss, granted, but it was something.

Once the kiss was over, they shared a look. Falco squeezed her one last time before letting go. Katt felt naked without him holding her, as if he had always been holding her.

Katt stood up and walked towards the door, pausing just before walking out. She turned her head back to him one last time, to see him smiling at her. She smiled back, parting with one last question.

"So...this means you need me, right?"


End file.
